Un Reencuentro Con El Amor
by Cherry's Feathers
Summary: soy un asco para las descripciones. mmm. ¿Puede un amor trascender al tiempo e incluso a la muerte? vale solo les diré eso espero lo disfruten. (One Shot)


Los personajes SCC no me pertenecen, ya quisiera yo estar igual de loca que las Clamp ÓÒ Soy totalmente nueva en el multiverso de los fics, por favor no sean tan duros, ¿vale?. Se aceptan sugerencias constructivas. Este es un one shot que nació de mi cabecita loca. Feliz lectura.

* * *

Un par de ojos color jade observaban con melancolía por la ventana de su recámara el imponente cielo azul. Giró la cabeza y miró con dudas su teléfono que reposaba sobre el tocador... ¿Llamarlo o no llamarlo? Ese era su dilema.

A pesar del paso de los años aún la atormentaban los recuerdos, había pasado gran parte de ellos culpando a otros por sus errores pero en el fondo de su corazón siempre supo que eran excusas para no afrontar la realidad. Sus conocidos e incluso su propio hermano le había asegurado que un amor de adolescentes pasaba rápido, que no valía la pena complicarse por ello. Palabras vacías que la hacían reír porque ese no fue nunca su caso. Ella quería escucharlo... saber de él. Decirle "hola" o un "¿cómo estás?" Aunque no fuese lo adecuado dadas las circunstancias. ¿Qué reacción podría esperar...? Luego de su pequeña batalla interna se armó de valor. Fue y tomó el teléfono, buscó el número de contacto, suspiró y presionó el icono de llamada, el sonido de la línea no se hizo esperar, uno, dos, tres...

-Hola, habla Li -fue el saludo del muchacho. Ella guardó silencio, sintió su pobre corazón acelerarse, el aire escapar de sus pulmones y la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y vueltas. Sólo él lograba ese efecto en ella-. Hola ¿Con quién desea hablar? -preguntó una vez más, ya un poco impaciente ante el mutismo. Sakura dudó por un instante en si debía seguir con esa locura o mejor colgar la llamada, pero no era cobarde... decidió continuar.

-Ho... -Se aclaró la garganta-. Hola... ¿cómo estás, Li? -¡LO HABÍA HECHO! No lo podía creer ¡HABÍA HABLADO! El silencio que siguió a sus palabras reinó por segundos que le parecieron eternos. Del otro lado de la línea el aludido se dejó caer de golpe sentado sobre la cama, cuestionándose si no estaría soñando. Justo cuando se disponía a colgar la llamada el sonido de su melodiosa voz se escuchó.

«Es imposible... no puede ser ella.»

-¿Sakura? -la llamó en un susurro apenas audible, temiendo el regreso a una cruel realidad donde ella se desvanecería como la espuma en las olas del mar.

-Sí... soy Sakura -respondió, incómoda ante el tono de voz que denotaba sorpresa por parte de él.

El tiempo se detuvo en ese preciso instante para Syaoran... ¡Sí, era ella! Se pellizcó para ver si no se había quedado dormido pero al instante descartó esa posibilidad. El corazón le dio un extraño vuelco de alegría. Sakura, por su parte, sintió el miedo medrar en todo su ser al no tener respuesta ¿qué haría ahora él? Volvió a dudar... ¿colgar o no colgar la llamada?. A Syaoran le tomó un poco más de tiempo el sobreponerse a la sorpresa, ni en un millón de años se imaginó volver hablar con ella, ¡pero estaba ahí! Al otro lado de la línea y él sin poder articular media palabra, parecía que a su voz le había dado por irse de vacaciones en el peor de los momentos.

«¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso?» se cuestionó mientras pasaba una mano por su alborotada cabellera, "porque ella fue muy importante para ti. Así que deja de ser un idiota y dí algo" le reprendió su propia conciencia.

-Hola... y-yo estoy bien, ¿cómo has estado tú? -trató de no escucharse muy ansioso, debía controlarse aunque a sus propios oídos la voz les sonó ajena.

Sakura ejerció un poco más de fuerza sobre el aparato, él no le había colgado en cuanto dijo su nombre. Una pequeña esperanza se instaló en su pecho «tal vez no está todo perdido», pensó con una media sonrisa.

-Bien... estoy bien -respondió.

El silencio hizo acto de presencia por segunda ocasión, ambos se debatían entre qué debían decir para evitar situaciones incómodas. Sakura no podía pensar con claridad, había un millón de cosas por desvelar pero no encontraba por dónde empezar. Syaoran no se encontraba en mejores condiciones, quería bombardear a la chica de ojos esmeralda con un sin fin de interrogantes, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo.

-Tiempo sin saber de ti -dijeron al unísono sin saber que más poder decir, cosa que les causa gracia.

-Es curioso que aún nos pasen cosas como estas -recordó él con nostalgia.

-Sí, lo es. Creo que hay cosas que no cambian, Li -al escuchar como ella lo llamaba por su apellido sintió como si una daga se clavara en su pecho. Sonrió con amargura, no había duda de que los años no habían pasado en vano y algo verdaderamente importante se había roto entre ellos.

-Si es así ¿por qué me llamas Li? Dime Syaoran como antes -luchó por no sonar molesto pero lo estaba, odiaba que ella lo llamara así. «¿Acaso aún me guarda rencor?» se cuestionó. La escuchó suspirar, estaba claro que su tono de voz no había pasado desapercibido.

-Supongo que tienes razón... disculpa, no quise incomodarte -respondió tras un breve silencio.

-No, por favor. Discúlpame, no debí hablarte así -dijo, soltando un suspiro que lo ayudó a relajarse-. No me gusta que me llames "Li", Cerecilla -tan pronto como dijo lo último se abofeteó mentalmente-. Perdón... y-yo no...

-Tranquilo pequeño lobo, tienes razón -dijo, llamándolo por el mote que tenía para él, cosa que le alegró sobremanera. Fue como si un manto de vieja confianza cayera sobre ellos-. ¡Oye! Creo que esta llamada te ha pillado por sorpresa, espero no estar interrumpiendo algo importante.

-Cerecilla, nada es más importante que saber de ti -confesó-. Lo que sí me extraña es que tengas este...

-Por favor, no te vayas a molestar con ella. Hace un tiempo vi a Meiling y se lo pedí -admitió con un poco de vergüenza, era imposible que él pasara por alto esas nimiedades.

-¿Meiling? -preguntó, confundido-. Sakura, ella estuvo en Japón hace diez meses -dijo con incredulidad.

-Tenía mis dudas -dijo-. Gracias por atenderme, por un momento creí que... no responderías.

-¡¿Por qué no lo haría, Sakura?! -cuestionó sintiéndose indignado. Viejos y dolorosos recuerdos vinieron a su mente, si en el pasado no se hubiera guardado las cosas ellos aún... «No. Esta vez no me quedaré callado», pensó para sí-. Me hace inmensamente feliz escucharte.

Sakura sintió su corazón retumbar a una velocidad poco creíble, tenía que superar todos sus temores, ya no era una adolescente, debía actuar con madurez. Sin que ninguno de los dos lo supiera ambos tenían el mismo propósito de no guardarse nada.

-Te he extrañado, Lobito -confesó, lo había extrañado a horrores desde su separación.

-¿En verdad, pequeña? ¿Me extrañaste? -preguntó en un tono cariñoso y juguetón.

-No. Te extraño y no sabes cuánto, Lobito -respondió en igual tono. Él sintió una extraña pero no desconocida sensación de calidez acrecentarse en su pecho.

Sakura mordió su labio inferior. Quería dar el siguiente paso, ese por el cual lo había llamado. Soltó un suspiro. Si ya estaban usando los motes, no podía salir nada mal-. Me gustaría verte -soltó repentinamente.

-¡¿En serio deseas que nos veamos?! -preguntó con emoción y nervios de haber escuchado mal, «cálmate Syaoran. No hay nada de malo en querer verla», soltó un suspiro antes de proceder-. Porque yo... también lo deseo -confesó, para sorpresa de su contraria.

-¿Te parece en dos horas, en el parque Chiyo-Harumi?

* * *

Syaoran llegó al punto de reunión unos minutos antes de la hora estipulada, tomó asiento en el borde de la fuente y se dedicó a examinar el paisaje con la esperanza de calmar un poco sus nervios. El clima de la tarde era fresco, las personas aprovechaban para pasear en familia y alimentar a las aves. El Chiyo-Harumi era famoso por contar con una frondosa población de árboles de cerezos los cuales estaban por florecer, otro de sus peculiares encantos eran sus hermosos jardines que perfumaban el aire con sus exquisitas fragancias: las Tsubaki, Sumire, Momo y Sakurasou, estaban en pleno apogeo brindándole el ornamento perfecto al entorno con sus vistosos colores, un pequeño grupo en particular captó su atención. Los tulipanes, no es como si no los hubiera visto nunca, en su país natal los había en color rojo pero los que tenía ante él eran en tonos: rosa, amarillo, azules, morados, entre otros que lo tenían fascinado.

O eso creyó, hasta que un ser de belleza mística acaparó toda su atención haciendo que las bellas flores quedaran opacadas ante la belleza, gracia y elegancia de la diosa que caminaba hacia él. Sus hermosos ojos jade con un brillo inigualable, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus cabellos acaramelados sorprendentemente largos lo tenían hechizado. Era un espectáculo digno de los dioses, no entendía qué hacía un simple mortal como él ante una deidad de esa naturaleza. Deslumbraba con su vestido color blanco confeccionado en seda que se ajustaba hasta la exquisita curva de su cintura, de ahí caía holgado hasta sus rodillas haciéndola parecer un ángel... un ángel primaveral.

Sonrió tontamente, nunca en todos los años que que tenía de conocerla la había visto usando un atuendo completamente blanco. «Debe ser un tipo de moda por la primavera o alguna creación de Daidouji, sólo ella vestiría a Sakura así. Vaya con esa chica, hacerla usar incluso zapatillas de igual color», tan ensimismado en sus cavilaciones estaba, que de no ser por el regocijo que sintió su alma al advertir el dulce aroma de su fragancia, no se percata que la tenía enfrente suyo. El corazón le dolió cuando súbitamente la realidad lo golpeó, susurrándole ser el más grande de los idiotas.

«Yo... aún la amo. Incluso más que en aquellos días, posiblemente la amaré hasta el último aliento.»

-¡Syaoran...! -lo llamó con preocupación, tenía ratos de estar tratando de traerlo a la realidad pero él no reaccionaba, no sabía si le había pasado algo.

-¿Eh? -balbuceó viendo la mano menearse frente a su rostro, quiso recobrar la compostura, pero cuando reparó en los labios carnosos color cereza de la chica que reclamaba su atención, se sonrojó y descubrió con vergüenza que había estado reteniendo el aire. Pero el jaque mate para él fue cuando se puso en puntillas y posó las manos en su pecho, mientras con su mirada verdosa escudriñaba cada rincón de su rostro haciéndolo sentir como un bicho raro. No era posible que a su edad siguiera pasando por bochornosos sonrojos, aunque tratándose de Sakura no era de extrañar, ella siempre había tenido ese efecto sobre él. Exhaló una bocanada de aire-. Hola -murmuró con una sonrisa ladina, un reflejo de nerviosismo.

-Sya... ¡Syaoran! -exclamó alterada al ver el rostro del muchacho a escasos milímetros del suyo, quitó las manos con tal rapidez como si el contacto la quemara-. Lo siento mucho -se disculpó avergonzada, dando un paso atrás mientras sentía sus mejillas teñirse de un violento color carmín.

-Dis-disculpa yo... yo no... -maldijo internamente sus nervios, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en qué momento se puso de pie-. Me distraje por un segundo -se excusó, quería desviar la mirada más sin embargo no lo hizo. Siete años sin ver esos hermosos y expresivos ojos ya había sido suficiente condena.

Se sumergieron en un incómodo silencio, ambos permanecían con las mejillas sonrojadas aunque ninguno estaba dispuesto a apartar la mirada. Sakura lo notaba nervioso pero no lo culpaba, ella sentía sus propios nervios fluir por todo su ser. No podía creer que después de siete largos años ¡lo tuviera ahí... frente a sus narices!, Y peor aún... que ella haya osado solicitar el encuentro.

Syaoran no había cambiado en nada... bueno casi en nada, por lo contrario los años le habían favorecido de manera ingrata. Sus ojos, casi siempre de un color ámbar, la veían con fijeza acompañados de un brillo misterioso que la hizo estremecer. Reconocía esa mirada, era la misma de aquella noche cuando por primera y única vez, sus labios y manos recorrieron cada centímetro de su piel con sutiles caricias. Una noche en la cual sus cuerpos y corazones danzaron a un mismo ritmo, arrancándoles suspiros y un sin fin de palabras dulces cargadas de amor. Esos ojos la habían hecho derretirse entre sus brazos y alcanzar el éxtasis en más de una ocasión. El oxígeno se le hizo insuficiente y un repentino mareo la atacó, estuvo a punto de caer pero un par de fuertes y musculosos brazos la aferraron con fuerza, a la vez que con delicadeza por los hombros. Ahí, ante ese mínimo contacto, sintió que había cometió un terrible error.

Syaoran era a lo que su prima Tomoyo suele llamar "un dios entre los mortales, un Adonis". Con su porte elegante, un cuerpo bien ejercitado, las facciones del rostro bien perfiladas, una camiseta blanca que se le pegaba al pecho marcando sus pectorales bien definidos y la chaqueta negra con la cremallera abierta, le daban ese toque fresco. Pero lo característico de él era su cabello, que seguía igual o peor de rebelde a como lo recordaba. Sonrió ante el recuerdo suyo peleando por peinarlo y fracasando en el intento. Otro no tan inocente se coló en su mente... el de ella tirando con ímpetu de los achocolatados mechones, mientras pronunciaba su nombre con desesperación. Ese fugaz recuerdo la avergonzó y sus mejillas fueron testigo de ello, lo sospechaba y lo confirmó con profunda tristeza...

«Mi querido Lobo. Aunque este sentimiento sólo puede traer desdicha, voy a amarte hasta el final.»

-Cerecilla, ¿estás bien? -cuestionó alarmado.

-No es nada, tranquilo Lobito -contestó con dulzura a la vez que posaba tímidamente una de sus delicadas manos en el rostro de su amor. Él cerró los ojos y ella no pudo evitar pensar...

«Daría lo que fuera por besarte mi amado Syaoran, aun no siendo lo correcto.»

Syaoran se sintió perdido bajo el suave y delicado tacto de sus manos, esa caricia hacía caldo en lo más profundo de su ser, quería amarla con plena libertad. Al abrir sus pupilas se encontró con la imagen de su amada y supo que no era el único que moría por un beso, sus cálidos alientos se entremezclaban y la tenía tan cerca que podía contar sus tupidas pestañas.

«Bésala, no seas cobarde. No, no y no. No puedo hacerlo... Pero es tan... !DEMONIOS!... ¡CONTRÓLATE, LI!» se reprendió mentalmente, sus sentimientos le jugaban en contra, pero su lado racional le decía que no debía hacerlo. A regañadientes y haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, echó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás. Ella lo observó perpleja y él suspiró resignado.

-Cerecilla, ¿qué te parece si damos un pequeño paseo? -sugirió, una vez comprobado que se encontraba bien.

-Si claro, vamos -lo apremió nerviosa zafándose de su agarre, no podía seguir así. Se había prometido ser fuerte, ¡y ahí estaba ella! A punto de estropearlo todo gracias a su tonto corazón.

-¿Me permites, pequeña? -preguntó él ofreciendo su antebrazo, al advertir la confusión en el hermoso rostro de la muchacha repuso-. Es por precaución. Si vuelve ese mareo puedes perder el equilibrio y no deseo que sufras un accidente, por ello si está en mis manos poder evitarlo con gusto lo haré.

Sakura sonrió y lo aceptó de buena gana, sabía que se trataba de una treta aunque eso no impidió que le resultase tierno. En el trayecto conversaban de trivialidades mientras compartían sonrisas tímidas, pequeños pero no incómodos silencios. Sakura se sentía como en un precioso sueño que añoraba conservar por la eternidad. Syaoran, por su parte, luchaba con los impulsos de su corazón exigiéndole a gritos que la fundiera en un fuerte abrazo, la llenara de besos y le dijera que jamás había dejado de amarla. Lucía bellísima y sus labios color cereza eran un poema de amor bastante incitador, del cual gustosamente haría pasar cada verso a través de los suyos, saboreando cada palabra. La amaba y deseaba que se quedara por siempre a su lado.

«¿Cómo pude haber vivido estos años lejos de ti, Cerecilla? De esa luz tan propia y única con la que iluminas todo y a todos con una simple sonrisa.»

-¡Mira, Syao! -exclamó, mientras señalaba con su mano la copa de los árboles en el que las aves revoloteaban-. Están enseñándoles a volar a sus pichones -el aludido sonrió y asintió-. Es hermoso.

-Sí lo es... Pero tú eres hermosamente increíble -le susurró al oído. A Sakura se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca y cerró los ojos al sentir su cálido aliento rozarle la piel. Syaoran sonrió con malicia, a sabiendas de lo que su no tan inocente travesura suscitó en ella.

-Lobito. Y-yo... -Abrió los ojos y calló abruptamente. Él tenía el ceño fruncido y se le veía molesto-. ¿Qué pasa? -cuestionó.

Él no respondió, sino que con aire distraído miró a su alrededor. Enarcó una ceja al percatarse de que las personas le veían de manera extraña y cuando estaban a escasos pasos de él, tomaban a sus hijos de la mano y le pasaban de largo como si él tuviese la peste. De pronto escuchó decir; "ese hombre está loco", "deberíamos llamar a la policía", "¿será peligroso?" eso último lo preguntaba una mujer que se había unido al cuchicheo.

«¡¿Pero de qué demonios están hablando?! ¿Qué les pasa a esas mujeres?», se cuestionó.

Justo cuando iba restarle importancia al asunto, unas chicas caminaban a su encuentro murmurando "lástima tan guapo y loco. Aún así me apunto a pasar una noche con él, algo me dice que sería una muy intensa con el cuerpo que se manda". Su frente se contrajo en una pronunciada arruga en el momento en que la muchacha le pasó rozando el hombro con gesto sugerente. El grupito de amigas se echaron a correr mientras a lo lejos reían a carcajadas.

«¡Loco!... ¿Yo? ¡Joder! ¿Qué mierda tienen en la cabeza? Estúpidas adolescentes hormonales.»

Tan enclaustrado iba en sus propias interrogantes que se olvidó de la mujer que lo acompañaba. Sakura había presenciado todo, y lo que menos le apetecía era que él fuese objeto de burlas por su causa. Syaoran, al advertir que en ella no quedaba ni el más mínimo atisbo de felicidad, destensó su semblante. No tenía idea de qué hacer o decirle para que se sintiese mejor, sin proponérselo le había hecho pasar un mal rato.

-¿Seguimos? -preguntó a lo que él asintió con una sonrisa forzada. En su rostro se reflejaba la disputa interna de la que era víctima y ella intuía la razón, sabía que él se sentía culpable a pesar de no serlo-. A que no adivinas algo, lobezno -dijo con una gran sonrisa tratando de recobrar su buen ánimo. Cosa que él agradeció.

-Mmm... Veamos... me dirás que soy el hombre más guapo sobre la faz de la tierra -la provocó con sorna.

-Tonto -masculló-. No me refiero a eso. Sino algo mucho mejor. ¿Sabes qué es?. -Syaoran sonrió, lejos de sentirse ofendido la actitud de ella le divertía. Sospechaba la respuesta aunque no tenía la certeza, escapaba a su conocimiento si el paso del tiempo había afectado en algo sus gustos. Ante ese razonamiento negó con un movimiento de cabeza. Sakura frunció levemente el ceño, la media sonrisa lo delataba, «mentiroso» pensó mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de él-. Los tulipanes...

-¿Señorita? No me diga que sigue igual de despistada como para no haber notado los tulipanes junto a la fuente -la reprendió con tono serio aunque en el fondo estaba reprimiendo una carcajada.

-Bu-bueno, en realidad yo... me distraje con otras cosas -balbuceó nerviosa y agachó la cabeza al sentir el calor invadir sus mejillas. Si los advirtió, pero el impacto de verlo a él había sido mayor, la imaginación no le había hecho justicia y nadie podría prever que sus emociones se dispararían como lo hicieron-. Recuerdo que cuando salíamos de clases peleábamos por ver quién llegaba en primer lugar -sacar aquel tema a colación le pareció el mejor salvavidas.

-Sí, y tú siempre hacías trampa -le recordó con una amplia sonrisa. Sakura giró sobre sus talones quedando frente a él con los cachetes inflados. Syaoran, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo, estalló en una sonora carcajada. Notó a los transeúntes apresurar el paso mientras lo veían de soslayo con recelo y precaución, él decidió ignorarlos-. Eres adorable, mi dulce Cerecilla -murmuró mientras con su pulgar delineaba los labios de su amada, Sakura sonrió, lo tomó de las manos y lo instó a seguir. Ya se encontraban cerca.

* * *

-¡Syaoran! ¡Este lugar sigue exactamente igual! -exclamó con una gran sonrisa. El aludido sonrió al verla correr como una niña pequeña por doquier-. Es como si el tiempo aquí no transcurriera, es... mágico.

Syaoran giró sobre su propio eje, contemplando el pedacito de paraíso terrenal, tantos recuerdos y secretos había allí guardados. Su ángel tenía razón, seguía tan bello como en aquellos días en los que reían sin parar, él correteando tras ella hasta atraparla entre sus brazos y robarle el aliento con sus besos. Y cómo olvidar las ocasiones en que se le resistía, y amenazaba con echarla al hermoso lago de aguas cristalinas que en esos momentos reflejaba el atardecer y sus bellos matices. La vio correr en dirección a un frondoso cerezo, sonrió y la siguió a sabiendas de lo que ella iba a buscar en aquel viejo árbol.

-¡Mira, Lobito! ¡¿Ves?! Aquí tienes la prueba -dijo, subrayando un área del árbol con sus dedos.

-Tienes razón, mi hermosa Cerecilla -susurró a sus espaldas, la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos por la cintura, posó su barbilla sobre el hombro femenino mientras clavaba su mirada ambarina en un pequeño corazón tallado con las iniciales "S&S". Él mismo había hecho el grabado el día que se le declaró-. Tú y yo... por siempre juntos, mi amado Haru no Tenshi -volvió a susurrar.

-E-esa... fue nuestra pro-promesa... Y a modo de se-sellarla... me llamaste así -balbuceó con dificultad, un escalofrío involuntario le recorrió entero el cuerpo al sentir la nariz y labios de Syaoran rozarle el cuello juguetonamente. Tras esas palabras, él la giró lentamente entre sus brazos. No quería soltarla... no lo haría. Sus miradas se encontraron y él juntó sus frentes.

-Una que, Si usted señorita Kinomoto... me concede el honor, estoy dispuesto a cumplir -murmuró. Sakura sintió su pulso acelerarse, las manos de Syaoran la sujetaban con firmeza. En los ojos de él pudo ver la sinceridad y determinación de sus palabras, no se esperaba una declaración. «Momento... eso quiere decir que Syaoran... ¿Me sigue amando? No. Eso no puede ser. Acéptalo de una vez por todas. Estás aquí solo para...» suspiró y apartó su verdosa mirada. Un sabor agridulce, quizá demasiado agrio para su gusto se alojó en su pecho, como si de un huésped maldito se tratase. «Esos son los matices de la vida Sakura, y la tuya está impregnada de ellos»-. Sakura, yo...

-¡Oh! Lobito, mira aquí también hay tulipanes -dijo, liberándose de la prisión que eran sus brazos para salir corriendo a orillas del lago, se arrodilló frente a las plantas donde sobresalían unos tulipanes blancos. Syaoran giró sobre sí y la observó atónito, no comprendía del todo la actitud de la esmeralda, «a lo mejor me he apresurado.»

A pesar de lo extraño e incómodo de la situación, suspiró y sonrió ante la expresión soñadora de su amado ángel. Había errado al creer que ella podía haber cambiado, físicamente sí, sus curvas se habían acentuado y lucían un poquito más voluptuosas. Sin duda una extraordinaria belleza, pero aquello que le había hecho amarla de inmediato y con locura: su espíritu bondadoso, dulce, tierno e inocente, amante de los detalles simples y maravillosos de la vida, permanecía intacto. Su sonrisa se ensanchó tan pronto como ella se incorporó casi de un salto. Se le acercó, lo tomó de la mano y, dando un ligero tirón, lo guió al pie del árbol en el cual habían estado minutos antes. Acompañada de una radiante sonrisa se sentó con delicadeza, palmeó el espacio a su lado, invitándole a tomar lugar junto a ella, entonces él así lo hizo.

-Es muy bello -dijo a la vez que cerraba los ojos y aspiraba el aroma del lo es aún más poder estar aquí, compartiendo a tu lado como en los viejos tiempos.

-Cerecilla, para mí también es maravilloso estar con mi persona especial en este lugar que tan bellas memorias me trae -susurró, tomándola por la barbilla. Ella abrió lentamente sus ojos y se vio reflejada en un par de orbes ambarinas que la veían con un brillo que podría reconocer a kilómetros. No recordaba lo bello que era su mirada bajo los efectos del crepúsculo, las distintas tonalidades de ámbar chispeantes en sus pupilas la tenían hipnotizada. No pudo con sus impulsos y en un aparente arrebato de valor se aventuró a dejar un casto beso en la mejilla derecha de su amado.

-¿Recuerdas todo lo que vivimos aquí, Lobito? -cuestionó, separándose un poco.

-Sí, todos y cada uno de los momentos del que este lugar fue testigo -respondió mientras se acariciaba la mejilla.

-En este pequeño paraíso me declaraste tus sentimientos... Recuerdo que estabas muy nervioso y yo con mis despistes no te facilité las cosas.

-Estaba asustado, Cerecilla. Creí que me rechazarías, aunque no pensaba irme con una negativa -dijo con una sonrisa al recordar que no le había dejado de otra-. Aquí nos hicimos novios... En este lugar te robé tu primer beso y fue donde... -Suspiró y desvío la mirada al cielo.

-Nos despedimos -concluyó ella. Él siguió con vista al cielo recordando aquellas escenas dolorosas. Por su parte, Sakura veía el césped como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Habían llegado al punto que era de su mayor interés, no pensaba dar marcha atrás «debo aclarar las cosas», se dijo-. En esa ocasión no di tiempo a que te explicaras... Fui juez y verdugo a la vez.

-Ya no importa -fue la seca respuesta por parte de él la que le obligó a levantar la vista del suelo para toparse con una mirada de advertencia. Después de siete años sin verla, lo que menos le apetecía a Syaoran era hablar de los momentos que marcaron fin a lo más sagrado que había tenido.

-Pero a mi sí -dijo con voz serena. Vio a Syaoran abrir la boca para protestar pero ella lo interrumpió-. Syaoran, sé que no tuviste culpa en lo ocurrido entre tú y Kaori.

-¿De qué hablas? Si mal no recuerdo en ese entonces estabas muy segura de lo contrario. -Frunció el ceño ante ese recuerdo.

-No, Lobito -dijo. Soltó un suspiro, el peso de aquella verdad que llevaba a cuestas ya no volvería a atormentarla nunca más. Sin embargo el temor a que él no la perdonase le dolía en lo más profundo de su alma-. Kaori, al día siguiente de la fiesta me abordó en el instituto para jactarse de su gran hazaña. Me confesó todo... Dijo que había comprado lentillas del color de mis ojos, y como nuestros cabellos son del mismo color sólo se tuvo que hacer el corte que yo usaba -hizo una pausa al ver como el rostro de su contrario se desencajaba con cada palabra que salía de sus labios. No podía decir que se sentía feliz, pero independientemente del resultado iba a confesarlo todo-. Tú estabas tan borracho que no notaste la diferencia.

La faz de Syaoran era auténtico desconcierto. Siete años de amargo sufrimiento creyendo que Sakura ignoraba aquella verdad. Años en los cuales no había existido un solo día en que no se reprochara no haberla secuestrado y atado hasta que lo escuchara. Y ahora le salía con que siempre lo supo. Sakura lo observó en silencio surtiendo tiempo para que reflexionara y a la vez darse fuerzas a sí misma para soportar lo que se avecinaba. Por mucho que aparentase serenidad externa, por dentro sentía su corazón fragmentarse en miles de pedacitos. Él tenía todo el derecho del mundo de enfadarse y mandarla al diablo tal como había hecho ella, y de ser el caso no pensaba reprochárselo, después de todo fue ella quien sólo quiso creer en lo que sus ojos vieron. No aceptó explicación alguna ni antes ni después de que Kaori se burlara de ella.

-Me embriagé luego de recibir tu llamada y decirme que no llegarías a esa estúpida fiesta de cumpleaños que los chicos me habían organizado -confesó-. Habíamos quedado en que pasarías la noche conmigo, ¿no lo recuerdas?. -Ella agachó la cabeza-. Aunque razones para estar molesto no me faltan... No puedo hacerlo.

-Syaoran, yo... -sus palabras murieron en sus labios al sentir los del hombre que amaba sobre los suyos en un beso cargado de: amor, pasión, deseo y desesperación que la descolocó. Él estaba dejando ver cuánto la amaba y aunque en un inicio tuvo deseos de rechazarlo por el bien de él mismo, terminó correspondiéndole con todo su ser. Los sentidos del pequeño lobo estaban embriagados... Qué importancia tenía el pasado cuando podía volver a beber el elixir de sus suaves labios. La rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura y la jaló hasta acomodarla sobre sus muslos, entonces ella enroscó sus brazos en el cuello masculino y él la ciñó más contra su pecho. Quería que escuchara los latidos de su corazón y entendiera que la llevaba grabada a fuego en sus entrañas. Le mordisqueó los labios hasta que de estos brotó un auténtico gemido, aprovechó e introdujo la lengua en la cavidad en la cual la femenina lo recibió a placer, recorrió cada rincón como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Estuvieron por tiempo indefinido en esa batalla sin cuartel, degustando uno del otro, Syaoran sólo la liberaba cuando sus pulmones clamaban por oxígeno y volvía a tomarla entre sus labios. Necesitaba constatar que no era un sueño como muchos otros que acudían a él con el fin de atormentarlo.

-Te amo y no estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir -susurró sobre sus labios, ambos los tenían rojos e hinchados y jadeaban por la falta de aire. Pero su chica tenía un rubor que se le hacía irresistible.

"No puedes. Ya no puedes estar con él... entiéndelo, no debes aferrarte a un imposible". Escuchó una vocecita en su cabeza torturándola con lo que ella anhelaba olvidar aunque fuese un segundo.

-¿Me perdonas, Syaoran? -preguntó con ojos esperanzados, omitiendo el te amo que en otras circunstancias no habría dudado en corresponder.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, cariño -dijo con extrañeza, por mucho no eran esas las palabras que espera escuchar, pero ya habría tiempo de sobra para que ella dijese lo que él añoraba oír-. Tan sólo fuimos un par de adolescentes atolondrados que se amaban y no supieron luchar por ese amor.

-Sí, pero yo cometí muchos errores y hasta injusticias contra ti en mi afán de castigarte por el daño que me hiciste... Me comporté como una niña berrinchuda -en respuesta él le besó el cuello, ella suspiró-. No hagas eso.

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó en un susurro-. Esto siempre te gustó.

-P-Por favor, di... di que me perdonas y no... no me dis-distraigas -le reclamó entre suspiros al sentir que le hacía una pequeña marca.

-Ya te dije que eso carece de importancia, pequeña -ronroneó mientras una de sus manos acariciaba desde la cadera hasta el muslo de la muchacha sobre la odisea tela del vestido, ella no paraba de suspirar y eso lo alentó a seguir haciéndolo-. Aquí bajo este árbol te hice el amor la primera vez, ¿recuerdas?

-P-Por favor Syao... No sigas -protestó entre jadeos.

-¿Te arrepientes? -preguntó, detuvo su dulce tortura y fijó sus ojos en las gemas de su contraria con la esperanza de que su respuesta fuese un "no".

-Nunca lo haría, incluso después de haberte encontrarte en brazos de Kaori no me arrepentí.

-No la habría tocado si hubiera estado consciente... Se veía exactamente igual a ti, sumemos el estado de embriaguez en el que me encontraba y que no contribuyó en nada excepto al desastre.

-Lo sé. Ella estaba furiosa porque no habías dejado de llamarla Saku...

-Porque creí que eras tú a quien le hacía el amor. Kaori siempre estuvo tras de mí, es de esas chicas huecas que no son más que una cara bonita, por ello nunca me interesó -hizo una pausa y delineó los labios de su amada con su pulgar-. Cuando entraste en la habitación aún no sabía bien lo que pasaba, y en cuanto saliste corriendo con los ojos bañados en lágrimas supe que te había perdido... Que ella no eras tú.

-Me dolió mucho encontrarte en sus brazos. Mi padre me pidió llevarle unos documentos a Tokyo, no creí regresar a tiempo por eso te dije que no iría. Yukito, el novio de mi hermano, regresaba esa noche a Tomoeda a visitar a sus abuelos, me vine con él en su motocicleta para darte... la sorpresa.

-No recuerdo en qué momento Kaori y yo terminamos haciendo lo que hicimos. Lo que sí te puedo jurar por todas las generaciones de la familia Li es que sólo tú has reinado en mi corazón, no volví a estar con ella -dijo repartiendo pequeños besos por todo su rostro-. Por ella usas el cabello largo ¿cierto? -en respuesta la vio asentir-. No importa la apariencia que tengas, para mí siempre serás mi... Haru no Tenshi.

-Eso quiere decir que si me perdonas por todo el daño que te hice -volvió a insistir.

-Cerecilla, no tengo nada que perdonarte -quiso besarla pero ella esquivó sus labios, bufó exasperado-. Está bien, te perdono con una condición -dijo antes suspirar y robarle un beso fugaz-. Que me perdones tú a mí por herirte, juré que jamás te haría llorar y fui la causa de la peor de tus tristezas. Y no me sigas contradiciendo, desde el fondo de aquí -dijo señalando el lado izquierdo de su pecho-. Nunca te he guardado rencor, me enfadé y me dolió lo que pasó pero a ambos nos ganó el orgullo, los celos, y esa fue nuestra ruina.

-El que después de mi cumpleaños no volvieras a tocarme me hizo dudar, pensé que ya no me amabas...

-Tenías quince años Cerecilla y yo dieciséis, no quería que nuestra relación se volviera meramente sexual como la de las demás parejas. -Sakura sonrió con ternura-. Nada deseaba más que hacerte mía otra vez, iba a secuestrarte antes de que la dichosa fiesta terminara. Pensaba llevarte a mi apartamento, merecías algo especial, lo que no te pude dar la primera vez, todo estaba listo para una velada inolvidable... velas, champán y pétalos de tulipanes sobre las sábanas -los ojos se le cristalizaron al escucharlo, él le besó la punta de la nariz-. Por favor, no llores. -Ella suspiró y asintió mientras una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro-. Deseaba abrigarte entre mis brazos. De no ser por esa maldita mujer, nosotros...

-Syaoran, entonces sí me perdonas -lo apremió, el aludido dejó los ojos en blanco-. Qué te cuesta decirlo.

-Pero si ya lo hice -contestó, ella bajó la cabeza-. Te perdono Cerecilla, ya deja esa carita triste.

-Gracias -murmuró con una reluciente sonrisa. Syaoran la besó con pasión, una de sus manos la sujetaba por la nuca y la otra acariciaba su pequeña cintura.

-Lobito -dijo en un susurro-. Hueles bien -tras esa confesión hundió el rostro en el cuello del muchacho.

-Descansa un rato, yo te cuidaré -prometió al escuchar el tono somnoliento de su pequeña dormilona, parecía que ese hábito tampoco había cambiado.

* * *

Una de las manos de Syaoran acariciaba la larga cabellera, la otra descansaba posesivamente en la cintura de la jovencita que dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho, tenía los ojos cerrados aunque no dormía, sólo disfrutaba de la mutua compañía y el compás de sus corazones al latir. Parecía un mal sueño el tiempo perdido lejos de ella. Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió, ya era de noche, su mirada recayó en algo que sabía haría feliz a quien descansaba entre sus brazos.

-Cerecilla... despierta... mira el lago -musitó mientras la sacudía levemente tratando de despertarla. Sus dos gemas preciosas se abrieron somnolientas-. Mira -dijo señalando el lugar, ella se incorporó hasta quedar sentada, siguió la dirección en la que él apuntaba. Sonrió ampliamente al ver la hermosa luna plateada reflejada en las aguas del lago.

-Siempre me ha gustado ver la luna -comentó-. ¿Estas son...?

-Luciérnagas. Al parecer perdimos la noción del tiempo y ya anocheció -le dio un beso fugaz y la abrazó por la espalda. Contemplaron en silencio las lucecitas que bailoteaban por doquier. Nunca habían visto tantas reunidas en un mismo lugar, daba la impresión de que la noche sólo permanecía sobre sus cabezas- .Es hermoso cariño, pero ya pasan de las dos de la madrugada, debo llevarte a casa aunque no quiera hacerlo. -Tomó sus manos llevándola a ella consigo hasta quedar incorporados. Se veían fijamente a los ojos, los de ella brillaban y su color se intensificó en el momento que las luciérnagas los rodearon, una suave brisa agitó las ramas del árbol de cerezos haciendo llover pétalos sobre ellos. Syaoran estaba anonadado ante tanta belleza, era como si la naturaleza misma quisiera restregarle a la cara lo hermosa que era la joven frente a él, y que no tenía derecho a poner sus ojos en ella. Bajo la luz de luna, acompañada de esas lucecitas verdes, no sabría distinguir cuál hacía resplandecer la piel de su preciado ángel. Se apoderó de sus labios en un beso tierno desprovisto de todo sentimiento que no fuese amor, la cargó y giró con ella en el aire sin dejar de besarla, mientras su ángel se aferraba a los hombros de él-. Sé mi esposa, Sakura -murmuró sobre sus labios.

"Sé mi esposa..." Esas palabras resonaron una y otra vez en su cabeza como si de un eco se tratase. Quería decirle que sí pero no podía hacerlo, «perdóname, Syaoran». Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, una que no fue visible para el hombre que la amaba con todo su ser. «Lloro porque ahora sé lo que sientes, lo que has sentido todos estos años por mí. Siempre aunque en la distancia he sido correspondida y no odiada ni olvidada, eso me llena de dicha». Él la sintió tiritar y notó que no sólo sus labios estaban fríos sino también su cuerpo, no era momento para proponerle matrimonio, hacía frío y era de madrugada pero no había podido acallar lo que su alma añoraba con fervor. Si bien tendría que esperar unos días más.

-Hace frío, te estás congelando -la depositó en el suelo con delicadeza y se apresuró en quitarse la chaqueta para colocarsela a su amada-. Vamos, te llevaré a casa, necesitas descansar, tus padres deben estar preocupados. -Ella tomó su mano y asintió. Justo en el momento en el que se disponían salir del lugar, la vio agacharse para cortar unas flores-. ¿Ahora sí? -preguntó con una sonrisa, ella volvió asentir y salieron juntos tomados de la mano de ese rincón mágico que había visto florecer y marchitar su amor.

* * *

-Ya llegamos -dijo el muchacho, parado frente a una pequeña casa de dos pisos en la que la pintura de color amarillo había sido sustituida por un hermoso color verde limón.

-Gracias, perdón por haber robado tanto de tu tiempo.

-Ni lo menciones, fue un placer pasarlo contigo -declaró mientras juntaba sus frentes-. Estás fría debes entrar ya o te congelarás.

-No te preocupes por eso. Estoy bien -le aseguró con una diminuta sonrisa-. Oh, toma tu chaqueta, yo ya estoy en casa y tú la vas a necesitar -dijo pasándole la prenda que él cogió de entre sus manos.

-Bueno, supongo que debo ir a casa también -susurró a la vez que rozaba los labios contra los de ella.

-¿Esperarías un momento aquí? Hay algo que deseo entregarte -preguntó de pronto.

-Te espero, Cerecilla -le contestó, frotando su nariz contra la de ella haciéndola sonreír por las cosquillas.

-Promete que no te irás. No mientras yo no salga -hizo un puchero que a Syaoran le pareció de lo más adorable.

-Manipuladora, sabes que jamás me he podido resistir a tus gestos -le reclamó entre risas-. Ve tranquila, yo espero lo que sea necesario siempre y cuando no sean siete años -le recordó entre risas

-No serán siete -mintió, «tal vez sean más pero confío en que algún día podremos estar juntos» pensó-. Ten, por favor. No dudes de que regresaré por esto.

-Ah, sólo por ello ¿eh? -bromeó en tono celoso mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la besaba, era adicto al sabor de sus labios, su piel, a toda ella.

-Bobo, tú eres el dueño de mis sentimientos, no tienes porqué sentir celos -le aseguró mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el interior de la propiedad.

-Espera -la detuvo y tiró del brazo de la joven-. Sakura... ¿Sí me amas aún? -preguntó en tono esperanzado.

-Crees que andaría por ahí paseando contigo y compartiendo saliva si no te amara, bobo...

Syoaran no le permitió seguir hablando, la cargó y empezó a girar con ella en sus brazos. Por un momento había creído que ya no lo amaba y esa confesión le hacía inmensamente feliz. No la dejaría ir de su lado, la convertiría en su esposa y vivirían felices durante muchos años. La llenó de besos antes de dejarla ingresar al patio de su casa, ella le sonrió mientras se perdía tras la puerta.

Haber recibido su llamada el día anterior fue lo mejor que le hubiese pasado en mucho tiempo, con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro rememoraba cada uno de los bellos momentos que habían compartido en el parque e imaginaba todos los que vendrían. Porque si de algo estaba seguro era de no querer volver a besar otros labios que no fueran los de Sakura, sólo ella lo llenaba por completo. Mientras pensaba en ello los minutos fueron pasando hasta convertirse en horas y ella no salía. No la creía capaz de dormirse y dejarlo esperando como idiota en la entrada, lo cierto era que estaba desesperado y preocupado de que le hubiese pasado algo, la había sentido demasiado fría y esperaba no pescara un resfriado por haber estado al intemperie. No podía ir y tocar la puerta, era muy temprano y en día domingo seguro los padres de ella estarían durmiendo y no quería despertarlos.

Se recargó en la pequeña cerca blanca que rodeaba la casa, un detalle que antes no estaba. Unas personas pasaron y se le quedaron viendo un poco extrañadas, por lo que decidió caminar hasta la esquina, no quería que lo confundieran con un ladrón y llamaran a la policía. Vio la hora en su reloj de pulsera faltaban cuarto para las siete, habían llegado pasada las tres a casa de su ángel.

-¿Qué pasa, Sakura? ¿por qué no sales? -murmuró para sí.

Vio un auto detenerse frente a la entrada, de este bajaron dos mujeres, una mayor y la otra aproximadamente de su misma edad, ambas vestían de negro, se encaminaron rumbo a la casa. Al poco tiempo vio otros autos estacionar, personas iban y venían desde el interior de la vivienda y eso ya lo tenía un poco exasperado, no entendía qué demonios estaba pasando allí dentro. Para las ocho el movimiento se intensificó y, harto de la situación, sabiendo que era imposible que Sakura estuviese durmiendo con semejante alboroto, se decidió a entrar y preguntar por ella. Justo en el instante que se disponía a tocar el timbre la puerta, se abrió dejando ver a una mujer mayor de tez blanca como la leche, cabellos largos grisáceos, con vestimenta de luto, su rostro pálido, sus ojos rojos y llorosos.

-Has venido -fueron las palabras con las que lo recibió, la mujer dibujó media sonrisa, una que no alcanzaba a iluminarle el rostro.

-Se-señora Nadeshiko -tartamudeó un poco sorprendido.

-Ella dijo que vendrías... Pasa por favor. -Se hizo a un lado dejándole acceso.

Con pasos vacilantes aceptó la invitación, sentía una extraña opresión en su pecho, y en cuanto cruzó el umbral de la puerta un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Algo estaba verdaderamente mal, lo intuía, su alma y corazón se lo gritaban pero no quería pensar que fuera...

«¿Por qué tengo este mal presentimiento?» se preguntó.

Al dirigir su mirada a la pequeña sala vio a los dos hombres de la familia Kinomoto sentados en el sofá mientras conversaban con las mujeres Daidouji, eran ellas las primeras que había visto llegar. Otras personas estaban alrededor conversando entre sí sin llegar a hacer mucho escándalo. El alma se le fue a los pies... La familia estaba de luto, pero solo faltaba un miembro en el interior de la casa. Palideció y sintió que el corazón se le había detenido por segundos indescifrables. No podía ser cierto... ella no podía estar...

-¿Do-dónde está... Sakura? -preguntó con voz estrangulada, mientras dirigía la mirada a la señora Nadeshiko. La vio soltar un suspiro al tiempo que lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro.

-Ella ya no está con nosotros -le confesó con pesar, pero aún le sonreía a medias-. Ven conmigo -le pidió, tomándolo de la mano y dirigiéndose con él escaleras arriba.

Dejó que la mujer lo guiara a donde fuera que lo estuviese llevando. Parecía un muñeco de trapo, sin vida, sin voluntad... "Ella ya no está con nosotros" esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza, lo habían dejado sin capacidad de audición, solo era esa frase una y otra vez repitiéndose. Casi en un murmullo escuchó a la señora Nadeshiko llamarlo varias veces. La vio y parpadeó, abrió y cerró la boca pero sus labios no podían pronunciar palabra alguna, las dudas que tenía habían formado un nudo que lo estaba ahogando. Quería llorar, gritar de la impotencia y rabia que sentía en esos momentos pero nada salía. Nadeshiko, al verlo desorientado, lo estrechó en un maternal abrazo al cual él se aferró de inmediato.

«Por favor... Que esto sea sólo un mal sueño» se repetía.

-Hijo. Ella está bien ahora... Tienes que ser fuerte -ejerció un poco más de fuerza en su abrazo al notar que el muchacho se desplomaba poco a poco hacia el suelo, a duras penas pudo sostenerlo en pie-. Tengo una carta que ella escribió para ti... dijo que vendrías.

-¿Có-cómo? -preguntó con voz quebrada mientras su cuerpo temblaba involuntariamente.

La dulce señora Kinomoto acarició la mejilla del muchacho con ternura, era de su conocimiento que su hija nunca lo había olvidado y que, independientemente de haber sido sólo unos adolescentes, el amor entre ellos había sido puro y verdadero, de esos amores que trascienden al tiempo y la misma muerte. Se apartó del joven un momento para tomar un sobre del tocador que fue de su hija.

-Ten, te pertenece -dijo después de haber tomado las manos de Syaoran y dejar la carta en ellas. Él vio el sobre color rosa pastel y el nudo que tenía atorado en las cuerdas vocales pareció aumentar considerablemente de tamaño.

-¿Cuá... Cu-Cuándo fue que pasó? -se aventuró a preguntar en un balbuceo apenas audible.

-Le dimos sepultura ayer por la tarde... Hace un año enfermó gravemente, después de realizarle unos estudios descubrimos que tenía leucemia. -Cerró los ojos con pesar-. Ya era demasiado tarde, ningún tratamiento podría ayudarla.

-¿Su-Sufrió mucho? -preguntó mientras sus manos temblaban por la incertidumbre.

-No -le aseguró con una sonrisa nostálgica-. De hecho sus últimas palabras fueron tu nombre. Mientras lo pronunciaba sus ojos se iban cerrando y se dibujó una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios. Horas antes me había pedido guardar la carta, dijo que vendrías con un presente.

No entendía qué le pasaba. Quería... sentía la imperante necesidad de deshacerse en lágrimas pero no podía. Por alguna inexplicable razón el llanto se negaba salir de sus ojos.

-¿Un presente? -preguntó intrigado. La vio asentir lentamente mientras dirigía la mirada hasta lo que él sostenía.

-Esos tulipanes son un lindo presente. Debes llevárselos a ella, no puedo aceptarlos, sabes lo mucho que le gustaban -dijo la mujer con determinación.

-Esto...

«No puedo decirle que su hija me los entregó, creería que estoy loco...»

La realidad le cayó encima con la velocidad de un rayo. Ahora entendía por qué la gente del parque lo veían mal y lo llamaban loco. Había estado hablando y riendo él solo por todo el lugar, nadie había visto a Sakura.

«¿Y si tú tampoco la viste y lo soñaste...? No. Imposible, no tendría estas flores conmigo.»

Luego de su divague Syaoran asintió, salió de aquella casa que tan bellos recuerdos le traía con un sabor amargo y llevándose el peor de su vida. No se despidió de nadie a excepción de la señora Kinomoto.

* * *

Caminó un largo rato sin rumbo fijo, era sólo un cuerpo sin vida moviéndose por inercia, tenía la mirada perdida. En una mano llevaba las flores preferidas de su amada mientras que con la otra estrechaba la carta contra su pecho. Esa carta que ansiaba leer pero no se atrevía... esa carta que aún conservaba el aroma de ella. No supo por cuánto tiempo estuvo caminando por las calles de Tomoeda, pero justo en ese momento se hallaba frente a una entrada de camino pavimentado. Siguió aquel largo recorrido sin saber exactamente hacia dónde lo guiarían sus propios pies. Se detuvo frente a un árbol de cerezo, los latidos de su corazón se intensificaron. Una tumba recién cavada descansaba bajo este... No sabía a ciencia cierta si era esa o no la tumba de su preciado ángel, pero algo en su pecho le gritaba que así era. Estuvo de pie a un lado durante un tiempo indescifrable sin poder dar el paso que necesitaba para salir de dudas. Soltó un suspiro y con manos temblorosas movió una corona de flores... bajo esta rezaba:

"Sakura Kinomoto, amada hija y hermana, siempre te recordaremos".

En ese instante todas sus fuerzas lo abandonaron y cayó hincado al suelo mientras gruesas lágrimas salían de sus ojos

-. ¡SAKURA! -gritó desgarradoramente-. ¿CÓMO... CÓMO TE ATREVES A HACERME ESTO? ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TE FUISTE?! ¿POR QUÉ NO ME BUSCASTE ANTES? -cuestionaba lanzando gritos de reproche a los cielos. Ya no podía con tanto sufrimiento, todas las lágrimas contenidas hasta el momento al fin hicieron mella en él. Estuvo en esa incómoda posición llorando por más de una hora sin atreverse a pronunciar una palabra más. Sentía que si lo hacía podía llegar a enloquecer del dolor. Escapaba a su entendimiento cómo podía estar muerta, si la noche anterior la había visto. La había tenido entre sus brazos brindándole su calor...

«Por eso su cuerpo fue perdiendo calidez conforme el tiempo transcurrió» pensó. Suspiró, vio aquella lápida y luego la mano donde portaba aquella carta que por temor no había leído.

-Es este el momento ¿no es así, Sakura? -Una brisa cálida meció las ramas del frondoso árbol, algo que él interpretó como un "sí". Dejó las flores a un lado, se sentó en posición de loto y abrió el sobre, tenía que leerlo en ese preciso instante o ya no podría hacerlo nunca.

_Amado Syaoran: _  
_Si en estos momentos te encuentras leyendo esta carta, significa que se me permitió verte una última vez. Una última antes de que mi luz se extinguiera del mundo._

_Por una parte, quería pedirte perdón por el daño que te hice con todas mis actitudes infantiles. Por provocarte celos con Kaito diciendo que había sido suya y que no me importaba lo nuestro, pese a que este fuese gay. Sí Syaoran, Kaito es gay y yo jamás he sido de otro que no seas tú. No sabes cuánto te agradezco el haber sido un poco más maduro y no haber caído en mi mismo juego. Me puse en tu lugar tantas veces aunque nunca lo admitiera._

_Por eso busqué arreglar las cosas aunque fuese en un último momento._

_¿Sabes? así como busqué tu perdón, se lo di a ella. A Kaori, a pesar de no haberla visto después de la graduación y que me gritara a la cara que jamás se arrepentiría por lo que hizo, la perdoné de corazón. Supe por Rika que se había casado y es madre de dos niñas, lamentablemente su esposo la traicionó con su propia hermana y terminó de interna en una clínica psiquiátrica. Espero un día salga adelante por el bien de sus pequeñas y el de ella misma._

_Pero a ti, mi amado Syaoran, te pido. No, no te pido, sino que te suplico que, por favor, la perdones, de nada vale el resentimiento y orgullos tontos, nosotros fuimos un claro ejemplo de ello._

Syaoran sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos. Esa que le hablaba a través de ese trozo de papel era la Sakura de la que él se había enamorado. Un ángel incapaz de guardar rencores hacia otros, él siempre tuvo conocimiento de que el dolor la había hecho actuar de manera negativa. Por esa razón no pudo experimentar odio hacia ella. Su resentimiento y la impotencia siempre estuvo enfocado en contra de sí mismo, por haber sido tan débil e ingenuo de haber caído en las garras de una mujer tan astuta como Kaori Ming. Y ahora Sakura le pedía que la perdonara.

-Mi amada Cerecilla, quién cómo tú -susurró.

_Si te hubiese dicho que sabía toda la verdad y hubiera perdonado una traición que en realidad no lo fue, ese tiempo perdido habría sido posiblemente maravilloso, pero el hubiera no existe. A lo mejor separarnos era algo escrito en el firmamento por las estrellas, de haber seguido juntos igual tendría que haberte dejado. No me arrepiento de haberte amado, porque aun después de la muerte sé que te seguiré amando. En los últimos años de mi vida, tras la enfermedad que me aquejaba, sólo deseaba verte una última vez para pedir tu perdón y confesarte que siempre lo supe todo. Ahora puedo irme en paz. Se que me has perdonado y estás aquí... frente a mi tumba, leyendo esta carta._

_Estos últimos días pensé en ti con mayor intensidad, el recuerdo de la última vez que te vi me acompañó siempre, y muchas veces, en la soledad de mi habitación, me preguntaba cómo serías ahora, incluso llegué a pintar tu figura en mi mente. Ni la muerte me asustaba tanto como el pensar que ya no tendría la oportunidad de verte y pedir tu perdón. Te hice mucho daño con mis coqueteos hacia otros chicos, quería que sintieras el dolor que yo sufrí al encontrarte con ella. Fui una estúpida, lo acepto, y sé que eso te orilló a abandonar Japón y regresar a tu país natal. Yo nunca pude salir con otros chicos porque tu recuerdo siempre estuvo latente en mi ser, e involuntariamente buscaba rasgos y características tuyas en los que me pretendían. Fue así como descubrí con pesar que te pertenecería solo a ti. Lamentablemente ya no estabas en el país y me negué a rogar por tu regreso, la imagen tuya haciéndole el amor a Kaori atormentaba mi mente una y otra vez haciendo hervir mi sangre. El orgullo me obligó a no doblegarme ante los anhelos de mi alma por volver a tu lado._

-Tonta... no tengo nada que perdonar. Si no volví fue porque creí que con mi presencia solo conseguiría lastimarte aún más -balbuceó, apretando un poca la carta entre sus manos-. Ironías de la vida mi amado ángel, no negaré que salí con muchas mujeres para tratar de olvidar tu recuerdo pero fue en vano, al final siempre terminaba viendo tu reflejo en ellas, y en más de una ocasión llamándolas por tu nombre causa por la cual ninguna duró más de un día a mi lado -recordó con una sonrisa amarga.

_El día que supe que tenía leucemia no sentí miedo. Sólo pensé en ti y empecé a rogar por verte una vez más. Cuando vi a Meiling recién salía de una crisis, me negué al tratamiento de la quimioterapia desde el inicio, por eso recaí y pasaba semanas enteras internada en clínicas. Me preguntó por mi aspecto pálido, decaído y la falta de peso. Le inventé una excusa tonta pero creíble. No quería que te enteraras y vieras las condiciones tan deplorables de mi estado._

_Aunque moría de ganas de verme reflejada en tus hermosos ojos ambarinos... necesitaba volver a ver mi reflejo en ellos para llevarme el más dulce de los recuerdos, perderme en tu mirada y a la vez descubrir que el hogar más cálido que mi alma conoció fueron tus ojos, la sábana que mejor me cobijó fueron tus brazos, el sabor más dulce que mi boca probó fueron tus labios y las caricias más electrizantes que mi cuerpo conoció fueron las de tus manos. Te anhelaba todas las noches, contigo conocí el amor, contigo me hice... mujer. Te quedaste grabado en mi piel._

-Sakura... si tan sólo hubiera sabido por lo que estabas pasando... Yo creía que estabas bien... Fui un tonto, debí haber averiguado sobre tu vida y ser tu apoyo.

_No diré que mi corazón te pertenece, jamás te daría algo tan mundano e insignificante, menos habiendo comprendido que este se marchitó junto conmigo, porque es sólo uno de tantos músculos que compone el cuerpo. En vida te amé con cada fibra de mi ser, pero también con el alma, y así como esta prevalece por la eternidad mi amor por ti también lo hará, no importa quien quiera reclamarla, no se la cederé a nadie que no seas tú. Te pertenece sólo a ti, mi amado Syaoran._

-¡Mi niña hermosa! -exclamó con un nudo en la garganta mientras incontrolables lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

_Mis acciones fueron egoístas en el pasado y fui directo a tu presente para sumarte el sufrimiento de mi muerte. Pido me disculpes pues necesitaba estar a tu lado. Sentir tu calor, tu olor. Sufrí mucho, perdí mis ilusiones, mis ganas de vivir. Por las noches despertaba llorando y gritando tu nombre tras una horrible pesadilla donde decías odiarme, porque aun sabiendo la verdad me negué a escucharte. Ahora me marcho feliz, sabiendo que me has perdonado, porque en el fondo de mi ser siempre supe que sería así._

_Hasta pronto mi amado Lobo. Recuérdame con una sonrisa siempre. Y sé feliz, que yo estaré aguardando por ti para ya no separarnos más._

_Siempre tuya: Haru no Tenshi._

-¿Ser feliz, Sakura?... Ahora sin ti me parece un sueño distante -dijo soltando un suspiro mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con las manga de la chaqueta-. Me había hecho a la idea de no volver a separarnos y ser felices juntos. ¿Ahora qué me queda? Solo mis ganas, morderme y aguantar o acabar con este sufrimiento e ir tras de ti.

-No, mi dulce amor . No es así como deseo que estés a mi lado.

-¿Sakura? -susurró observando su alrededor. «No hay nadie aquí, debo estar volviéndome loco» pensó.

-No amor, no estás loco, por favor no hagas las cosas más difíciles para mí.

-¿Pero cómo...? ¿Escuchas mis pensamientos? -preguntó a la nada, unos minutos pasaron y el silencio seguía imperturbable en el lugar-. Esto es absurdo.

Otra cálida brisa meció las ramas del cerezo, y se escuchó un susurro en el viento...

-Quiero que vivas tu vida a plenitud amor mío, no hagas una locura que pueda quitarme la paz que tu perdón me ha brindado. Por favor te lo imploro, haz tu vida, yo estaré esperando hasta que llegue el momento.

-¡SAKURA...! ¡Sí, eres tú! ¡¿Dónde estas?! ¡Quiero verte! -exclamó exaltado, se puso de pie y buscó con la mirada a la dueña de sus sentimientos pero se encontraba solo.

-Estoy en el viento... Me verás en tu mente y me sentirás en tu corazón, mas mi alma esperará la llegada de la tuya para vivir por la eternidad a tu lado.

-Esta es la despedida, ¿cierto? -preguntó, sorprendido de que el llanto hubiera cesado.

-No. Es un hasta luego. Si atentas contra tu vida no podrás volver a tenerme entre tus brazos. Yo no quiero eso y creo que tu tampoco.

-Entiendo. Pero ¿qué hago con este vacío que siento en mi ser? ¿Qué hago con el dolor que me dejó tu ausencia? ¿Qué hago con todo este inmenso amor que yacerá en mis entrañas? -cuestionó golpeándose el pecho con el puño.

-El dolor pasará y lo que hoy te produce llanto con el tiempo dibujará una sonrisa. Por favor, sólo te suplico que seas paciente.

-¿Te veré pronto?

-¿Sabes qué fue lo mejor de esta primavera?

-No.

-Que tuve un reencuentro con el amor, y sé que me espera otro más. Ahora debo irme, cuídate dulce amor.

-Espera, Sakura... -dijo, extendiendo la mano a la nada mientras el viento desaparecía. Poco a poco cerró la mano en un puño y la dejó caer a su costado-. Hasta pronto... -Syaoran se puso en cuclillas, cogió las flores y las acomodó sobre la tumba-. Tulipanes blancos que simbolizan lo que siempre serás: paz, romanticismo, inocencia, pureza, bondad, amor, renacimiento, esperanza y renovación. Te describen a la perfección... El renacimiento de nuestras almas será en el otro mundo, y la esperanza no morirá jamás, como tampoco lo hará este amor. Nos volveremos a ver.

Con esa promesa lanzada al viento y una sensación extraña de armonía en su pecho le dio una sutil caricia a las flores.

* * *

**La mente criminal autora de este shot se fue a una isla desierta. Por favor deje su mensaje después del tono y las canasta con verduras a un lado de la puerta.**

**Muahahahahahaha.**

**Es broma, aquí estoy para dar la cara aunque después de esto no sé cómo me la vayan a dejar jejeje. Creo que ya no me volverán a pedir que sigas escribiendo 😅**

**Pues que les digo este shot (testamento) para mí significa mucho. Mil gracias, han sido tantas las personas que me han apoyado en más de un sentido, que me es difícil agradecerles de manera individual por eso un ¡gracias totales a todos y cada uno de ustedes! el que me alienten a seguir adelante a pesar de ser nueva en este multiverso de los fic, me hace inmensamente feliz.**

**Espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios, créanme que es el mejor aliciente que un autor puede recibir. Quisiera conocer si les moví un poquito la fibra sensible. Si sufrieron eso me hará feliz 🔥 🔥jajaja ok esto no es broma.**

**Como nota aclaratoria:**

**Chiyo-Harumi significa eterna primavera.**

**Haru no Tenshi, ángel de primavera.**

**Ambos fueron inventos de esta cabecita loca. Es lo bueno de la ficción, poder inventar locuras jajaja. Casi no me gusta usar lugares reales, en fin para los que me conocen ya saben como estoy de cucu... Hasta la próxima que no sé cuándo sea. Este shot me costó mucho por lo larguito y editarlo fue complejo, también la multimedia, se ve sencilla pero no es fácil desarmar más de 10 imágenes y jugar con ellas hasta tener el montaje deseado. Tengo más shot por editar, este tiene más de mil versiones y les juro trate de darle un final feliz pero el lado oscuro me sedujo y yo soy débil muahahahaha.**

**Ahora sí chauuuuu**


End file.
